Return of our Alpha
by N.V.9
Summary: Clans were torn to pieces when the ultimate clan was torn apart, yet one still lives but does not wish to rule.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

There was one clan unlike any other. The clan of the mighty Lions. They were the strongest, the most breathtaking creatures to ever grace the world with their footsteps. When one walked by, the world itself would bow beneath perfection such as them.

Many loved and looked up to this clan, some even worshipped the ground they walked upon. To them, they could do no wrong. To even see one face to face was a reason to celebrate. It was rare that these magnificant beast would come down from their mountain. The Mountain in the Sky, as it was referred to by others.

Shrines were built for these creatures of the gods. Every day lower clans around the world would kneel before the shrines of the Lions and thank them for another day of safety. Another day of peace and another day of watching over them.

For it was this clan that kept war at bay. If one of the lower clans wished to start war, a Lion would come forth, their presence so strong that none could deny the will to please them.

This clan was the Gods of the Earth. Sent to the people by the Gods of the Sky to keep the world safe.

This clan only bred sons. Each son, another Golden Lion. None knew what they looked like in their human form. They were always in the form of a Lion whenever they deemed a walk around the world. And to be chosen as a Lion's mate was an honor. When the spring came forth once more, females of every clan would prep themselves in hopes that this spring they would be chosen to be taken up to the mountain and breed another generation of Lions.

The few that were chosen were prayed to. Their faces joining the other females of the past. Their families were given the best of everything for years to come.

Then tragedy struck. One night under a clouded moon, the Mountain in the Sky, fell to pieces. The Lions roars were heard by all as they fought whatever beast that dared layed footsteps on their mountain. Wolves, Tigers, Bears, and Reptilians sped out of their homes as they raced to the aid of their Kings. But they were too late. At their feet layed the body of the chosen females, their wombs torn open and exposed to the world. The young of the Lions layed cut to pieces by the unseen force. Their little bodies scattered wherever the eye could see and the Lions, the Lions were in piles. Their bodies burning away.

The lower clans each fell to their knees in grief. Wolves howled to the moon now shining on the bodies of the dead. Tigers roared to sky that rained upon them. Bears growled at the ground that would soon bury them. Reptiliains watched in silence at what they were too late to save.

As the sun rose upon the dead mountain, the clans drifted away.

Years passed by and the clans slowly forgot the Clan of the Lions. They forgot that there was one above them. War soon spread as every clan wished to gain the upperhand.

The Reptiliains' were the first clan to fall. Disappearing into their swamps and forest, never to be seen again.

Next were the Bears. They were the clan expected to rule the others but one spring they did not wake.

Leaving the Tigers and the Wolves. The Tigers were creatures no longer human. They no longer held a clan as each and every one drifted away only to come together to mate or feast. They were creatures lost to their beast forms, unable to understand speech. They were killers with the instincts of their animals.

The Wolves fared better. They drifted off into smaller clans instead of staying a whole. Rarely did they ever see their brothers or sisters of another. There were four clans in total.

The Uchiha, strong black wolves that ruled the north.

The Hyuga, swift silver wolves that ruled the east.

The Inuzuka, proud red wolves that took the south.

The Nara, calm chocolate wolves that took the west.

The rest were too few in numbers to gain a name, these were the wolves that lived in the center of these powerful clans. The only wolves alive to interact with one another on regular bases.

And as these wolves try to banned together and overcome differences, the Tigers are coming to hunt.

**~R~**

_"Papa!" a twelve year old Itachi yelled as his father pushed his baby brother into his arms and forced him down into a tunnel. "Papa! Don't leave us!"_

_"Itachi," His father said, kissing his forehead, doing the same to Sasuke "Take care of your brother. One day I'll find you."_

_"Papa!" six year old Sasuke cried reaching out for him. _

_"Not this time ,Sasuke." His father said forcing a grin and ignoring his tears. "Stay safe." he whispered before closing the door on them. Locking them in eternal darkness._

Waking up with a start, Itachi took a deep breath as he tried to calm his beating heart. Sitting up, Itachi ran a hand through his sweat covered hair. All around him were wolves of various colors. Each following him as they tried to find an end to the war going on between the Tigers and their own kind.

To his right, Sasuke shifted in his sleep as he sighed.

Why did he have that dream again? It was ten years ago since that had happen but as of late, all he kept dreaming of, was when his father sent them into the tunnel before going out to defend their village. Itachi didn't even know if his father still lived or if he perished in the battle against the Tigers.

A small whimper made him look a bit beyond Sasuke. He saw Neji reach over in his sleep as he comforted his youngest cousin, Hanabi. On the other side of her was Kiba, his larger body shifting closer on instinct.

Five years ago, Sasuke and he had stumbled upon the three wolves. It was odd seeing two different wolf breed together without fighting. Itachi learned that Kiba had mated Hanabi's sister Hinata against their parents wishes. Being forced out of their clans, they ran with Hanabi and Neji right behind them. Only a few months on their own was all the happiness they could get. The night they lost their freedom was the night they were attacked by a Tiger. It had taken all four wolves to even harm the creature, and only Kiba and Neji to kill it.

Kiba had gotten hurt and was still healing from the Tiger's poison that ran through his system, his back still aching and filled with unhealing scars. Hanabi had seen her sister die and refused to speak. Neji blamed himself. His reasoning was Hinata had tried to help him and died in his place. Itachi had thought Kiba would have tried to kill himself, but so far his in-laws had kept him stable.

Turning his head away from them, his eyes landed on the two sisters of no clan, Shion and her twin Suiren. They had arrived only a few months after the first three. Both were running from a Tiger that had chased them nonstop for three days. When Kiba had seen the Tiger he attacked. Gathering more wounds, he killed the Tiger with only rage leading him on. Never had Itachi seen a more animalistic sight then Kiba on that day.

Looking away from the sisters, he turned to look at the last two wolves in their group, Shikamaru, a wolf that was also sent away by his father at a young age to avoid an attack by the giant cats, and Shino, a wolf with no clan that had showed up with Shikamaru three years ago out of the blue.

"Itachi?" Sasuke called as he yawned and stretched, rubbing at his eyes. "Is it time to go?"  
"Sleep for another hour." Itachi said sniffing the air. No new scents. It seemed his traps worked. "I'm going to stretch my legs."

"'kay," Sasuke said laying back down and getting comfortable, "Careful."

"Always." Itachi smiled, running a hand through his brother's hair before standing up and moving quietly out of their small cramped camp.

It was pure luck on their side for finding such a place to sleep. It over looked the woods below, but was hidden from view by trees in front. Nearby was a stream that tasted better then anything Itachi had ever tasted before. It was like a sweet necture that couldn't be described properly.

Letting the water run through his fingers, Itachi tilted his head back, feeling the soft rays of the sun melt against his body, bringing forth a warmth that was so hard to keep. He missed moments like this. When he was a child, he used to stand outside as the sun rose. His father would stand right by him and say, "This is the god's greatest gift to us. I just want to close my eyes so that I can capture it before it is gone." He had always thought his fater odd, but now Itachi could see the reality of his words. That to see something for what it really was, you had to close your eyes, blocking it from sight and remembering it for all time. For one day it would be gone and all you had was the memory you had captured.

It hurt that it took a tragedy to make him understand such a phrase. With a shake of his head, he bent down to drink some more only to freeze as the disgusting scent hit him. Moving quickly and quietly, he ran back to the cave and shook the first two he came to, "Wake up, Tigers are coming."

"How many?" Shikamaru asked, traces of sleep long gone as he moved to the opening quietly. "How did they get passed your traps?"

"They haven't gotten passed the traps or even close to them. Their scent is coming with the wind." Itachi said as Shino woke the others. "Let's go before they come."

"How many do you think there are?" Neji asked itching for a fight, the hate he had for the Tigers growing daily. It wasn't fair that those filty creatures were given the freedom to walk and live while his cousin walked amongst the dead.

"Too many for us to take on." Itachi said. "Let's go."

With a small groan his body slowly faded and shaped into that of another more dangerous one. His bones began to slide and form, dropping him onto all fours. Fur was sprouting as his face shifted and stretched. His teeth sharpened and grew. His hands turned to paws and a tail soon formed and he was done. Through it all he felt no pain, only dizzy.

Shaking his body he looked around and spotted the others. All of them wolves as big as the horses that used to roam their lands before they were wiped out. One of the only creatures that big that wasn't a shifter now gone because the Tigers became hungry.

With another shake of his head, Itachi took the lead as they ran higher into the mountain. Behind him, Itachi heard a Tiger roar as he fell into the first trap.

'They're coming!' Sasuke yelled in his head.

'Faster!' Itachi commanded picking up speed, forcing them to keep pace. Jumping over logs and rocks as they ducked beneath branches.

'I hear them!' Shion cried in fear as she turned her head to look back. With gasp of pain she tumbled.

'Shion!' Suiren yelled running back as she tried to help her sister up. 'Come on.'

'I twisted my paw.' Shion cried trying to run only to fall again.

'Itachi!' Suiren yelled as he ran back to them.

'Come on Shion! You have three other paws to run with.' Itachi said watching behind him. He could hear them. Gods they were so close. 'Hurry we have to go!'

'I can't!' Shion cried falling again. 'I don't want to die!'

'You're not going to die.' Suiren cried nuzzling her sister's snout. 'I won't let them get you.'

'What's going on?' Neji asked as the group ran back. 'Why are we stopping? Do you wish to die!'

'Shut up! Shion's hurt!' Suiren growled. 'I won't leave her!'

'Shhh.' Shino said flicking his ears. 'They're coming fast.'

'Come on Shion, try.' Sasuke said, moving as if ready to run.

With a grunt of pain Shion stood slowly and began to run as best as she could on three paws.

'That's it keep going.' Itachi said picking up the pace slowly. At this pace they'd be attacked, especially with the growls getting closer and closer.

The whole group jumped as one at how close the Tiger was. 'Prepare for an attack!' Itachi yelled as the group moved into a circle each waiting for the first beast to appear. Growling in warning, Itachi lowered his head, bared his teeth, and flattened his ears. He wasn't going down without a fight.

In the shadows of the trees he saw the first Tiger. It's golden fur stripped with black moving like a missle through the trees as it bared it's fang and jumped.

'Itachi!' Sasuke yelled watching the beast jump at his brother. This Tiger was huge. It was three times bigger then they were. With his body moving on instint Sasuke jumped toward the Tiger only to be tossed back by an unknown beast. The next thing he saw was a blur of gold as it flew over his head and then it was gone along with the beast.

'Sasuke!' Itachi yelled moving to his side. 'Are you okay?'

'What was that thing?' Sasuke asked in shock as he stood.

'Who cares! Let's go before it comes back for us.' Kiba said and with that they were gone. Behind them Sasuke heard the silence of the trees. Where was the battle? Was that thing circling around?

'Look out!' Shikamaru called out as he skidded to a stop, inches from the edge of the cliff.

'Are you okay?' Neji asked pulling the other wolf up by the scruff of his neck.

'It was a close one.' Shikamaru said.

"I don't hear them or smell them." Itachi said back in human form. The others following his lead, quickly changed back as well.

"What was that? That thing that saved us?" Shion asked massaging her left foot. The once flawless skin, now purple and black. "I sprained it bad."

Without saying anything Hanabi went to her side and began running her small hands gently around her foot.

"Is it broken?"

Shaking her head Hanabi continued to work in silence.

"Oh my." Shikamaru said suddenly.

"What?" Kiba asked moving to stand beside him at the end of the cliff. "What's out there- Is that a pack of Wolves?"

As the others minus Hanabi and Shion moved closer to the edge they failed to notice the silent movement of the man behind them.

"I wonder if they are in hiding too?" Neji said watching males and females work in the small clearing as young children ran and played. "Do they not know there is a war?"

"The reason they hide is to avoid your war." A voice said from behind them causing them all to jump and turn quickly. "Tell me, what are you doing in my territory?" The blonde dangerous looking male asked softly as he held Hanabi by the neck against his body with one hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Itachi stiffened at the power the male had. He wanted to growl and protect his new family but his body disobeyed his every command. Instead it wanted to bow and grovel to the male and beg for any touch he could recieve.

When he found himself falling to his knees he tried to fight it and stand tall. Why was his body becoming heated? Why did he wish to shift forms and raise his tail in this male's direction? Between his thighs, his man hood was growing and begging to be touched.

Beside him he heard Neji whimper and lower his body to the floor. On the otherside of him Kiba panted, his face flushed as he rubbed himself against the dirt. Shino and Sasuke were in the same state as them, both slowly moving toward the blonde male. Suiren and Shion rubbed against one another as they ran their hands up the males strong legs.

Itachi found himself wishing to do that as well. He wanted to be in Hanabi's place and beg to be taken. He wanted to moan in pleasure as he felt the blonde behind him. Taking him in any way he wished.

"We we're," Shikamaru groaned as he fell to one knee. "We're trying... trying... to be...gone... from the...war!" he moaned bowing his head in submission. His body quivering.

Already Sasuke was beside the blonde, running his face against the back of his leg.

Who was this male that had such a reaction over them? That made them act as if they were in season? Itachi didn't know of any creature that could cause this reaction with just his presence. How could this male do this to them? They weren't weak wolves! Sasuke and he were from the strongest clan! Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba were very dominant males like them! How was this male doing this to them?

"Be rid of the war?" the blonde asked lifting his brow as his eyes watched Itachi. Never once did he acknowledge the wolves rubbing against him and biting his skin with gentle nips only to let go. "Truely?"

"Y-es!" Itachi groaned grabbing himself to try and ease the ache. "YES!"

"I see." the blonde said without emotion, causing pleasure to spread down all of their spines. Behind the male, Sasuke and Neji were licking up his bare back and rocking their bodies against his legs.

"I smell truth in your words." the blonde said releasing Hanabi and frowning as she turned and began licking his chest and any bare skin she could reach.

Beside Itachi, Shikamaru whimpered as he palmed himself. Perhaps he too, wanted to go to the male but fought himself to gain control.

"Follow me." the male said turning from the group and walking back into the forest, ignoring the pleading whimpers from the wolves left behind.

Quickly Itachi stood and ran after the male. His body and mind demanded he please the golden man in any way he wished. No matter what the male wanted, Itachi only wished to give him it. Behind him the others followed quickly.

When the male was more then forty feet ahead of them, even if they tried to catch up they couldn't, Itachi's mind began to clear. He no longer craved sex like he did moments ago. The others seemed to have the same reaction as he. He wanted to stop and demand the male tell him what he did, but he also wanted to keep the male in sight and follow his every word.

Never once did the male move too far or out of sight. Never once did Itachi look away from his graceful body, his tan back or the way the muscels seemed to move beneath the skin. He found himself becoming jealous of the shadows, the ground, the plants as they all rubbed against the golden male. Soon they found themselves on a trial heading up only to curve and head back down. It seemed like they walked for miles before they heard the rushing rapids and then caught sight of the raging river.

Before any could speak, the male crouched before he lept over the river and landed on the otherside. Itachi knew that even in wolf form he wouldn't make the jump.

"Come." The male commanded.

Kiba whimpered as he paced beside the river. Every time he tried to step any closer the water would make him jump back.

"Can you not jump?"

"N-no." Sasuke cried. He didn't want to be left behind. He wanted to be with the male. He wanted to go but he couldn't. Forcing himself into the water, he whimpered as he ran back. The water was too strong, he'd die halfway through. Trying again, he got a little farther before he was forced back. The others tried to go as well, but none made it farther then him.

With a frown the blonde jumped back, landing gracefully beside them. Immediately, he was assulted by the wolves as they rubbed against him. "Shift." He ordered and without thought, they all did as told. "Stay." and to their agony he walked off toward the side, leaving them wishing to go too.

Itachi didn't want to stay. He wanted the blonde, but he wanted to please him as well. With a whimper, he watched as the blonde shifted his fingers into claws and start slicing into the the bark of the tree. On his fourth stike, it tilted and fell right over the river onto the other side. With blood dripping down his hands, the blonde called them over as he walked across the log. Once they were on the other side the male, kicked at the tree before it dislodged and washed away with the water.

With a limp, the male motioned for them to follow again.

He was hurt. Was all Itachi could think. He wanted to take care of the pain eating at the male's hands and his leg. He wanted to lick and kiss the ache away. The male shouldn't hurt. He shouldn't feel pain.

After a while of walking in the forest, the blonde stopped and looked at them. Each still wanting to get closer but unable to unless he asked. "We go up."

Up was over trees taller then Itachi had ever seen. The trees built a wall that divided the mountain in two. "Jump and climb." the male said turning to do as he told them. Once again he jumped high, ignoring the pain in his leg, and began to climb using only his claws. Soon he was at the nearest branch and looking down at them. "Go."

Quickly they did as he told them. Jumping as high as they could and digging their claws in only to fall back.

"Wolves." The male muttered before jumping down. "Shift." he ordered again and once more they were human. "Can you call your claws?"

"No." Sasuke said quickly,. "Not like you."

With a frown the male looked around and thought. "This is the only entrance." he said looking back up. "I can carry three at a time."

"Carry?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes eating the male up. Itachi wanted to snarl and attack him. He wanted to claim the male as his. They shouldn't have the privilage of looking at what was his!

"If I shift." the male explained.  
When they nodded, the male moved a few steps away from them and then his eyes changed into the purest blue alive. Then faster then their minds could comprehend he was gone and in his place was a... Lion.

Itachi stood there in stunned silence as his eyes ran over the giant Lion's body. Never in his life had he thought to see such a creature in flesh and blood. He had heard, from stories passed down over time, that all the Lions were wiped out by an unseen force, killed before any could run to their rescue.

His father once said that to see a Lion meant that the gods favored you above all else. Many clans forgot the Lions actually existed. Too many of this lifetime, there were no creatures but the Wolves and the Tigers.

Falling to his knees, Itachi bowed until his head touched the floor and began to praise the magificant creature before him in a language his father had taught him. When another fell beside him, he knew it was Sasuke. Both of them had been raised on Legends of the Lion Gods.

"I am not so high a creature to be worshipped with such ancient words." the Lion spoke though he was in animal form.

Still Itachi and Sasuke continued to speak. One could not stand until the whole prayer was done. That is what their father had taught them. He taught them to respect the one that kept them safe so long ago and to offer them any thanks that could be given.

"What are you?" Shikamaru whispered in awe. "I have never seen such a creature as you. How do you speak without a human mouth?"

"Fool!" Sasuke snarled turning angry eyes on him. "Do you not see the insult you toss at him! He is a Lion, The Gods of the Earth! You do not treat him as a commoner!"

"I've never heard of such a creature." Neji defended himself and the others. "Nor do I know anything of him."

"Gods do not grace us with their lights." Kiba growled. "They watch us until we die or ignore us as we kill one another."

With a snarl in place, Sasuke flew at Kiba and bit at Itachi when his brother caught him. "Do not insult my GOD!"

"I am no God." the Lion said, watching them from his place. Never once did he move. "I am just another beast upon this planet."

"You are a Lion." Itachi whispered in awe. "How-"  
"Now is no time for answers. In this form you do not feel the need that begs you to mate. In this form you are safe from the gift of my demon." The Lion spoke. "Come, we go over."

"Of course, Lion God." Itachi and Sasuke bowed. "You honor us with your-"

"Enough. We leave now." the Lion commanded.

With the need to please him, they moved to accomadate him. Suiren helped her sister on to his back and Hanabi climbed on behind her. Once the three were settled, the Lion braced his legs and jumped. Faster then they could see, he was over the tree and gone.

Just as quickly, he was back. This time Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba went. Again he did the same and again he returned for Shino, Sasuke, and Itachi.

To the two Uchihas it was the greatest honor and most amazing feeling to feel the Lion's muscels moving beneath them. When he jumped it felt like they flew and when he dropped on the other side, it was unbelievable.  
"Thank you, Li-"  
"Enough." The Lion ordered. "I am no God, I am nothing."

"But-"  
Without waiting for Itachi to finish, the Lion turned his body and walked off.

Before he could leave them, the small group ran after him, all of them feeling the need to be close.

Itachi never once took his eyes off the Lion. He wished his father were here to see the beautiful beast. This was the God his father knew would save them all. This was the God that went against all odds and survived the Lion's Pride Massacre.

Running his eyes over the golden form, Itachi noticed the limp the Lion still had. Was his body not healing right? With a frown in place he moved forward quickly until he walked beside the Lion's head. In this form, Itachi didn't feel the need for sex. He felt only the soothing calmness and the pleasure of being so close. What he felt at this moment, could not be explained into words. "If I may, Lion God-"  
"I am no God." the Lion answered again.

"What should we call you and why have I never heard of your kind?" Kiba demanded moving to the otherside and ignoring Sasuke's threatening growls.

"Always, they feel the need for titles." The Lion remarked. "If a name is needed then use the one they gave me, I am Naruto and nothing more."

"You didn't answer my second question." Kiba said.

"My kind is long dead and best forgotten." Naruto said, his body moving in powerful and graceful steps.

"My father would disagree." Sasuke said moving to Itachi's other side. "To him and to us, you are our savior. We believe you can bring an end to this war."

"Then you are all helpless." Naruto stopped and turned his pure blue eyes on them. "I am no ones savior. I am just another to walk this earth and nothing more. Any notions you believe of me are false and pointless. Now come and speak no more."

In silence they walked until a clearing came into view. Naruto lead them out of the trees and toward the people doing daily chores.

"Naruto!" a blonde female shouted in joy running to him. "You have returned- You're hurt!" she cried in shock. "No, no, no-"  
"I am fine, Ino." Naruto said letting her run her hands down his wounded leg.

"Who are they Papa?" A child asked moving over to their group.

Papa? Itachi blinked in shock as he turned to Naruto. Naruto bred more Lions. Was this a colony of Lions?

"Guest." Naruto answered. "Enough Ino," he ordered, "help the Wolf that smells of infection."

"Of course." Ino nodded wishing to please him. Turning she walked to Kiba and stopped. Taking in his scent, her eyes changed to pure gold before she growled and shifted into another Wolf. Moving her body into a defensive position she snarled and took a few steps back.

"Ino? What is wrong?" Another female came running to her side. "Ino?"

"Take her from here Sakura." Naruto ordered watching the whole thing. "Haku, look over the Wolf. Kabuto, that female is in need of aid." With a few more orders, Naruto turned and disappeared back into the forest.

"I am sorry for Ino." Haku said motioning for Kiba to lay on the soft grass. "Your belly. The back is what looks infected."

"I am not sick." Kiba said but did as told.

"The blood in your body is. Naruto does not lie nor does the scent running off of you. It stings our noses to be this close. It is no surprise Ino did not react well to you. I do not know why Naruto asked her to help you." Haku went on as he ran smooth hands down Kiba's back. "Sai, bring me the bitter fruit."

"Of course." The one named Sai nodded and took off.

"You are not Lion." Itachi said to Haku.

"No we are Wolves. The children are Lions." Haku said, turning his gaze to watch Kabuto run his hands soothingly down Shion's ankle. Itachi turned his gaze to look at the children. Four of them were sitting with another blonde female, just watching them.

"Are they hers?"

"One is Temari's." Haku nodded. "The others belong to the other females. Ino's child is the blonde that resembles her, his name is Santa. He is the oldest of Naruto's children. Sakura's child is the red headed child with blue eyes, Kyuubi. He is the second oldest of Naruto's children. The other red head sitting upon Temari's lap is her child, Sasori. He is the third oldest. The last is Ranmaru, the youngest and he belongs to Tenten. She is sitting next to the older red head Gaara. Next to the water is Kimimaro and you know us now." Haku finished.

"Why does Naruto have a child with each of them?" Neji asked shocked. "Does he not choose one and mate for life?"

"It's in his blood to dominate. Being so close to him for so long makes you crave him. It is why he rarely comes. All of us, but the young, have been his bed mates at one time or another." Sai answered coming back with the bitter fruit.

"You have bedded him?" Sasuke asked surprised, without the Lion near, it seemed shocking.  
"As if you have not tried. You traveled all day with him. His scent is embedded within your skin." Sai tilted his head and met Sasuke's gaze. "There will be no other lover better then he. Once you have tasted him, he is all you wish to hold."

"That is the reason he fights himself." Kabuto spoke up turning to look at them as Haku rubbed the bitter, foul smelling fruit over Kiba's back.

"Why won't he stop the Tigers?" Itachi asked. "He is a God."

"Not all Gods wish to rule." Kabuto sighed as he placed sweet smelling oils around Shion's ankle. "Some wish to forget they ever existed."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Itachi sat beside his brother as they watched their small group interact with Naruto's. Everything looked so normal and like one pack. But this wasn't a pack, not by a long shot. This was a pride of Lions with Wolves amongst them. These were what would save their world if only Naruto would understand and see that for himself.

"Where is he?" Sasuke asked looking around for the giant Lion. "Why hasn't he come back?"

"He rarely stays amongst us." Sai answered coming to their side with Haku and a basket of fruit and fish. "He does not wish us all to be like Ino."

"Ino?" Itachi frowned turning to look at the female, who stood as far away from Kiba as possible and still be within the camp. Ino sat looking into the woods, watching with eager eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Ino was the first one, brought here by Naruto half dead. In his human form, he watched over her and spent more then a weeks time healing her." Haku answered as he held out the basket for them.

"Why is that so bad? You make it sound like a curse to be cured by a Lion." Sasuke frowned as he held his food and made no move to eat it. "I should only be so honored to be healed by-"

"Naruto does not see it that way. Any who spend more then a few days time with him in human form, lose control of their bodies and become simple pets. They only wish to please them. They care little for their lives so long as the Lion is happy. It is his curse to always be alone." Haku said seriously. "Even with us, he is alone."

"Ino is not even a portion of her old self. Her own son is being raised by the other females because she can not get beyond the thought of Naruto to care for Santa. Sakura mostly cared for Santa beside her own son Kyuubi, feeding him milk we had taken from other animals until she became heavy with Naruto's child. Side by side she fed both young. Ino does not care for the welfare of her child. He is just another boy that will not distract her." Sai went on. "Naruto has tried and failed to break this spell over her but it is impossible. It is why he stays away."

"Then why does he have four cubs? Santa, Kyuubi, Sasori, and Ranmaru did not appear out of nowhere. They are Lions." Sasuke argued.  
"Because even he can not ignore natures demands to mate." Haku said handing the basket to Sai to take to the others. When Sai left, he went on, "The Lions were once gods to us all. My Father told me stories of them too before our Pack was wiped away like a meadow in a gust of wind. The Lion Gods would grace us once a year to take one lucky peasent to their kingdom within the sky. They would walk in Lion form as they searched for the one that called to them more. Once chosen they would disappear as if they never were. It was an honor to be chosen and loved by one so great. But those were the stories my Father said and nothing more."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked confused.

"Naruto tells me another story, one that took years to finally finish, that he will not mind me telling you." Haku said as he knelt in front of them. "He tells me that Lions were nothing but masters that enslaved the innocent. That his kingdom was nothing but monsters that ruled the world."

"What?!" Both Uchihas gasped.

"Let me tell you his story..." Haku whispered. "When Naruto was born, he was seen as a great omen because of what he looked like. His eyes were blue and not the yellow that was custom. Because of this, as a new born, he was placed to rule over the Lions. Taken from his mother and father, neither fighting this because of a prophecy."  
"What was the prophecy?" Itachi asked intrigued. Never had his father told him this part of the Lions' Legends.

"It was said that a Lion would one day be born to bring their kingdom above the sun. That a blue eyed baby will become a man before he is even a child. That his beast form will already be that of an adult forever more." Haku said, "Naruto was born in a baby's form and not a week later he was in a Lion form. Already, his beast form was mature enough to rule and lead, but as a child he was simply innocent, unknown to what was truly going on. At five the Lions brought forth six females so that his line could carry on. At seven he had already mated seventeen females and at nine he had six times as many cubs. Only after his last cub was born did he turn to his human form and see for himself that he was still a child. At ten, he locked himself away within his chambers and refused to be seen by anyone. Many years passed before he finally came out. By then his youngest child was already an adult and had already bred four young. The woman he mated with had grown with age and passed on while he stayed looking like a man no more then twenty. Even his own great grand children looked older then he did. When he came out of his chambers he was immeditally swamped with females that his sons and their offspring and other Lions had gathered only that year to gain favor with him. Naruto resented them for that. He did not want what they gave him. He wanted freedom, love. Not pets and chains. In a furry he attacked the Lions and ended their rain before descending alone into our world and leaving his to be forgotten."

"He killed his own people?" Sasuke asked in shock.

"They were set on power. They saw him as their way to truly rule the world and not just their small mountain."  
"But they already ruled." Itachi stated. "They were loved by all-"

"But they did not have the power that Naruto did when he came into a room. They thought that by using him, they could gain slaves. They made you love them by walking by but they could not make you need them they way Naruto could. His own offsprings used his blood as an excuse to be set higher then the others. The Lions were meant to rule peacefully but they wanted to rule like gods that they claimed to be. They wanted to rule all realms of the earth and beyond. They weren't happy with what they had. They only wanted more. When Naruto was born, his prophecy was just a legend and then their reality. After his birth, they changed. They created armies out of the Tigers, turning them into what they are now. They eliminated other shifters because of their greed to take more. Did you know that there was once a Bird clan? I see by the look of your faces you don't believe me. There was also a Monkey clan, Fish clan, an Insect Clan even. It was before out time actually, long before our time. Naruto said they were beautiful each and every one of them. The Birds ruled the sky, they would fly over their kingdom and drop roses and flowers upon their heads many times a day to show their love. The Lions grew jealous at the ease the Birds flew around. They were more graceful then the Lions themselves, more beautiful. With jealousy in their vains, they began to target the Bird females as future mates until there was none left, leaving the males to die out even as they worshipped the Lions. Same thing happened for the Monkeys, Fish, and the Insects. Naruto said there were more but he does not like to remember them all."

"That can't be true." Sasuke breathed in shock. "The Lions-"

"Are dead." Naruto said coming up behind them in animal form. Both Uchiha's gasped and turned to face him. "You have heard my past and know deep inside it is all true. The Lions are a great cause for what is happening now. The Tigers weren't always so cruel and dead within. They were beautiful as well. The Lions grew angry because the Tigers could breed females and by some power, that I do not even know, changed them because of this."

"No that-

"Can't be true?" Naruto asked as Ino came running over to his side. Itachi watched the way the female shifted into her Wolf form and rubbed against him like a pup needing reasurance from it's parent. "It is. The Tigers began to change long before the last Lion died. Lions are not gods. We are but shifters. They," he said looking toward his sleeping cubs, "will be the same. It is best they know not of the Lion's rule. I cannot kill any more young of mine."

Sasuke and Itachi said nothing as Naruto turned to go with Ino faitfully right beside him. Neither saying anything as his golden body moved fluidly foward. Moments before he disappeared into the brush, he pushed Ino away with his head and watched as she whined and begged to go with him. Turning back to them he said, "And you ask why I wish to hide." he said as Ino kept trying to gain his attention and whining to go. With another look toward Ino, he moved without her, leaving the female crying in sadness as she shifted back.

"Where is he going?" Sasuke whispered as Kabuto lead an unwilling Ino away with help from Kimimaro.

"To mourn the loss of his children." Haku answered softly


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

They had been in the clearing for over two weeks and in those two weeks, Itachi had only seen Naruto three times. Naruto never stayed long when he did appear. He'd leave the second Ino saw him. Itachi now saw the pain the Lion went through whenever he glanced at the blonde female. He had asked Haku why Naruto didn't put her out of her misery. To that Haku had responded, 'that is only a answer he can give you, perhaps it is guilt that keeps her from death.'

Itachi thought that Naruto was punishing himself with Ino. That he was reminding himself for the reason he could have no one near him. Itachi wanted to go and find the Lion, demand he go and save the world. But he knew if he spent more then a small lenght of time with the male, he'd be another Ino.

"Itachi, when do we go back?" Kiba asked softly. "When do we go and end the war?"

"End it with what?" Sasuke asked bitterly, "With ourselves? We can no more change the day into the night, then end a war."

"But Naruto can. If he's as strong as everyone says, he can-"

"Naruto won't come with us. He does not wish any part of the war." Neji cut in. "He says they can start and end it without him. The war is not a place for a Lion."

"But-"

"Kiba," Haku cut him off, "Naruto won't go back. He won't end this war."

"Then we stay here and watch as our families die?"

"You left your family. Last I knew, you ran from them." Suiren reminded him.

With a growl, Kiba glared at the female. His body ready to spring.

"You can't get mad at her for the truth." Shion cut in.

"And what of you? Neither of you have ever said why you left your family." Shino said coming to Kiba's defense, causing the two girls to glare at him. "We all have stories and past. They are meant to stay in our history as we learn from them. Not for us to stay locked within them."

"Shino's right. Our past is just that. We can't live off of it." Shikamaru said into the silence. "We've healed and now know that the one that is meant to save us won't. I followed you two in hopes of finding our savior." Shikamaru went on. "But the savior is nothing but a myth. Tomorrow I go back to fight for my home. For my family. Tomorrow I'm joining the war again, to fight what I once ran from. If you wish to go, I'll leave at dawn." turning to Haku, he said, "The way we came, is it the only way to leave?"

"Yes,"

"Will Naruto take me out of here?"

"Yes,"

Nodding, Shikamaru moved away from them with Kiba and Shino right beside him.

"We'll go with them." Suiren said as she and Shion moved to the lake.

"We will also fight." Neji said for himself and Hanabi. "We won't run anymore."

"Haku?" Itachi called to the raven haired wolf. "Where can I find Naruto? I must speak to him."

"You can search these trees for years and will never find him unless he wants you to." Haku answered.

"Then let me hope he does." Itachi said as he moved into the trees.

"Itac-"

"Wait here Sasuke." Itachi ordered as he disappeared within the forest. Deciding to simply walk forward, Itachi kept his gaze straight. There was no point in searching if the one he was searching for would only hide. When he was a good distance in, he turned in a circle. "I know you are out there. You can hear me as clearly as if you were right in front of me. I need to speak to you." when he got nothing in response, Itachi tried again. "Why won't you fight our war? Why won't you save us? You said it yourself. It was your kind that started it. It was your kind that made the Tigers the way they are now. It was your kind that doomed us all! You blame yourself for what is happening! For your kinds greed, we suffer. My father believed in you. He believed that all Lions were good. That they would protect their people!" Itachi screamed trying not to cry at how wrong they had been. "But the stories...They are lies! Lions are demons not gods. Lions caused us so much pain and now we suffer for it. Fix it! Fix what your Lions did to us! Fix this so that you can die in peace and not live in shame! The Lions harmed us and now you must heal us!" falling to his knees, Itachi whispered, "Don't let us die for something you caused."

"Do you think it so easy?" Naruto asked from behind him. "Do you think if I ended this war, it'll stop? The Tigers would be gone, but the Wolves would fight amonst themselves. They only band together to be rid of the Tigers. No one can rule like an equal. No one will accept being an equal. Each will wish to gain the crown that puts them above all others. It would be the same if the Tigers are here or not. I would be forced to stay and breed like before. I would be forced to rule and watch my young become the next demons of the world. It does not matter if I go or not. Everyone will suffer. I will not kill any more young of mine."

"Then go without them. Leave them here. Hide them away as you rule from above." Itachi turned to find Naruto in Lion form. "Rule alone. So long as you stand above us, stopping the wars before they being-"

"And what of youngs I come to have? Will I also banish them?"

"You already banish these ones. What is a few more?" Itachi glared. "My body wishes I please you, makes you happy. Begs to be near you. But my mind is telling me that to give in will be the end of me. I will fight my body's desires. Will you fight as well?"

"My body always begs to dominate. Even now I wish to own you." Naruto said, moving closer, his Lion form hovering over Itachi's own. "Would you deny me?"

"I cannot." Itachi answered softly. "You know this as well as I. If it is a body you must dominate, then take mine and mine alone. I cannot give you young. I can not reproduce."

"Would you isolate yourself from your family just to take me back to my prison?" Naruto asked, moving back with a growl. "Would you force the chains on me to save yoursel-"

"It is not myself I wish to save." Itachi snarled. "I care little for my own life. It is my brother's, my father's, my family, everyone that I wish to save. To protect. If I must be locked away with you, then so be it. I'll be your fellow prisoner."

"Until you die then." Naruto glared.

"When I die, you can join me."

"And what of the young I have? They will grow one day. Their bodies will demand the same as mine."

"Then place a rule that they must only take a male lover." Itachi countered.

"And what of when the last one dies? Do we bring more? Start all over again as we take our lovers from other clans?" Naruto stated. "You are a fool Itachi. This vision of yours has holes."

"Your young will be the same here." Itachi said. "They'll grow the need here. It doesn't matter where they are, they are still Lions."

"Exactly." Naruto nodded. "Perhaps it's time for the Lions to die out."

"What?"

"When you leave, for all of you will go, you will take the females. All of them."

"What of Ino?" Itachi gasped, shocked that Naruto would never change his ways, his reasoning.

"I'll end her life. You have given me the answer I have been seeking." Naruto answered as he turned away from him. "If we take male lovers, we will not make more of us. When they die, we'll suffer alone. We'll be a small band of Lions that will never die."

"So you will still not help us." Itachi said, stopping Naruto from leaving the clearing.

"I already am." Naruto answered. "Good-bye Itachi."

**~R~**

As the small group followed the Lion out of their home, Itachi tried to ignore the sobs coming from Sakura, Temari, and Tenten, the three females forced to leave their young.

Once the wall that separated the mountain came into view, Itachi turned to look at the three wolves. It was his fault they were being separated. He had caused this. He wanted to stop this, but he could not force himselt to speak.

Three at a time, they went over the tree. Three at a time, they said good-bye to this world as they moved to embrace the other.

When it was just Sasuke, Shikamaru, and him, Itachi glared at the golden Lion. "You should not have been."

"On that we agree." Naruto said, waiting for the three to climb onto his back. Once they followed the others, Naruto was gone. Hidden away with his young, Ino, Kimimaro, Kabuto, Haku, Sai, and Gaara. And soon, Ino would no longer be part of the living. Her body another corpse to join the thousands of others in a war that touched them all.

"Lets go." Itachi said to the silent group. "We've wasted enough time here."


End file.
